


Eren, Eren, Can We Play?

by TN_Night



Series: #EreriWeek2015 [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ereri Week, Ereri Week 2015, Established Relationship, Feel Bad for Levi, Internet Challenge, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Urban Myth, charlie charlie challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4083442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TN_Night/pseuds/TN_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren loves internet challenges and decides to play the Charlie Charlie challenge with Levi. </p><p>Part of Ereri Week 2015, day 5: Mythology (I changed it to Urban Myth though 'cause I couldn't think of anything for mythology T_T)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eren, Eren, Can We Play?

 

"Oi, brat, what are you doing?" Levi said as he walked into the room where Eren was currently setting up some sort of pencil style Jenga on top of a piece of white printer paper.

 

"Levi! Come here! We _have_ to do this!" Eren clapped excitedly. Sometimes the older man worried that Hanji was a little bit too much of an influence on him. 

 

He walked cautiously (incase Eren was pranking him or something, it had happened before) over to the table where Eren was now setting up Photo Booth on his MacBook, sitting himself on the chair next to his.

 

"What is this?" 

 

Eren turned to him, "It's called the Charlie Charlie challenge. Basically, we're gonna summon a Mexican demon," he smiled as if that was totally normal, repositioning the pencils back into the centre of the cross on the page that separated the _yes_ and _no_ categories.

 

Levi sighed; Eren had always been a fan of doing mainstream Internet challenges (though thankfully he saw the idiocy in the Kylie Jenner and Salt and Ice challenges), so Levi was almost always dragged into doing stupid things like eating straight cinnamon or having ice water dumped on his head (at least that was for charity, he supposed). 

 

Eren clicked the record button and started explaining what they were doing.

 

"Hello, everyone! So today my boyfriend and I will be doing the Charlie Charlie challenge!" Levi rolled his eyes at the other's enthusiasm, "If you don't know what it is already, basically, we're gonna ask this Mexican demon to play a game with us, if he says yes, we play. If he says no, we still play!" 

 

"So basically we're inviting a demon into our house because Eren is addicted to challenges," Levi added, the brunet smacking his arm for it.

 

"Anyway, I have the things set up here in front of me," he gestured to the paper and pencils, "All we have to do is ask Charlie questions and he'll move the pencils to either yes or no. Ready to start?" Eren looked over to him.

 

"Yeah, sure. Let's get it over with."

 

"Okay!" Eren reached over and grabbed Levi's hand in his own, looking over to the other when he said, "Charlie, Charlie, can we play?" Slowly so Levi could say it along with him.

 

They looked over to the pencils.

 

Nothing.

 

Eren smirked and kept his eyes on the pencils when he tried, "Charlie, Charlie, are you here?" He flicked his eyes over to Levi, who was gazing lazily at the pencils. 

 

Perfect.

 

Eren took advantage of the other not watching to sneakily blow on the pencils to make them move over to the _no_ spaces. The brunet watched in amusement as he saw his boyfriend's eyes widen a fraction. He knew Levi didn't really believe in ghosts or demons, but that didn't mean he couldn't be scared by the thought of them. In fact he knew, whenever they watched horror movies Levi would always attempt to look so stoic and impassive but in the end would be curled up in Eren's lap with his head buried in the other's shoulder. 

 

"Well, what do you know. There's a demon in our house now. Way to go, brat," he drawled on, but Eren saw the slight tinge of fear in his eyes.

 

"Let's ask him some questions."

 

"Fine," Levi said, squeezing Eren's hand a bit tighter than before.

 

"Charlie, Charlie, do you like to hurt people?"

 

Levi now focused all his attention on the board, not noticing in the slightest when Eren blew the pencils over to _yes._ He would probably never admit it to the man himself, but Eren felt a sort of self-satisfaction at being able to make his boyfriend so jumpy. 

 

"Charlie, Charlie, are you going to leave?" Again, he blew the pencils to _no._ Considering how smart Levi was, Eren was genuinely surprised that his boyfriend hadn't noticed that he'd only asked questions that allowed the pencils to move back and forth yet. 

 

Oh well, he'd change that soon anyway, "Charlie, Charlie, do you want to kill us?" He blew the pencils to _yes_ and felt Levi's palm begin to sweat in his own, though his face still mostly showed impassiveness for the camera, anyone who knew the man personally would know how scared he was in that moment. 

 

"Charlie, Charlie, will you kill us soon?" Eren just lightly breathed on the pencils that time so they stayed on yes, but they only moved a bit in confirmation. 

 

Levi had begun to shimmy himself closer to Eren ever since the first question was answered, and was now pressed up against his side, his frame lightly shaking like when it does when they watch horror movies together. 

 

"Charlie, Charlie–" 

 

"NO! Stop asking it questions, Eren!" Levi finally snapped, hugging Eren's arm while he stared at the board nervously, waiting for Charlie to pick up the pencils and stab them to death or something. 

 

"Just one more, okay, Levi?" Eren said, putting his arm around his quivering boyfriend.

 

"…Fine."

 

He cleared his throat, "Charlie, Charlie, will you show yourself?" 

 

Levi began frantically looking behind them and off to the side of the room, not looking back at Eren until his hand was perfectly raised in the air.

 

And Levi looked _pissed._

 

So Eren blew on the pencils to emphasize his point and ended up getting chased around the house for it. 

 

It was totally worth the video, though. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I bet Eren had to sleep on the couch for a week because of that one.


End file.
